Fluffer butt!
by Tiny Shiro
Summary: Sesshomaru facepalmed "Females..." /Cursing/kikyou bashing/CRAZYNESS/ Oneshot...or is it? :D
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

ON TO THAT STORY~!

.

.

"SIT BOY!"

"URGH!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, hard.

"Do you even know the meaning of break?" Kagome fumed while stomping of the ground. She was sick of this, for years its always been like this. Inuyasha dragged his body from the dirt and spit out a few pieces. "Wench! We have to get the jewel shards! No breaks!"

"If you wanna keep going without breaks..." kagome hissed, and inuyashas ears went back.

"THEN GO GET YOUR CLAY POT WHORE!" Kagome exploded, i mean who would not? Her son was killed because of this bastard. Not to mention watching everyday for years inuyasha run off to the clay whore with out even a drop, of concern for her own feelings.

Not that it mattered anyways, she stopped loving him maybe a week after she found him almost being dragged to hell with the bitch. I mean why love someone who loves the heartless? They just become heartless themselfs.

"Don't call her a whore! YOUR the one who looks like one!" Inuyasha glared.

"That was uncalled for inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Shes has on a nice kimono! She looks like no whore!" Miroku said annoyed.

What did i say, they become heartless. "Halfbreed, i hope you get dragged to hell with your clay pot. Because your going there anyways why not make it faster?" kagome told in a ice cold voice. Everyone stared. "K-kagome?" sango said quietly.

"Yes?" Same voice, cold as ever.

"..."

"Im leaving and im taking the jewels with me." Kagome told inuyasha.

"No your not wench!"

"What happens if i do? What will you do? Hurt me?"

"I-"

"You CAN'T hurt me. To you i look like your whore, So i do say SIT and eat the ground asshole!" Kagome yelled ice cold and angery.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground harder then he ever has before, He was out cold. Kagome grabbed her stuff and looked at her friends. "Bye bye." She turned, heading west.

"K-Kagome why are you going to the west that's where sesshomaru is?" Miroku asked.

"Me and flu-sesshomaru are friends, well he won't admit it." Kagome awnsered.

"How?" Sango gasped.

"A few nights after shippo died, when i was wondering the woods i found sesshomaru hurt. After an hour of threats from the both of us he gave in and i have been seeing him and rin once a week. I know i have grown on him since he calls me by my name." Kagome started walking again. "So bye."

Sango and miroku watched sad but understanding they knew she would leave, shippo died because of inuyasha five months ago. They where shocked to see she had not bursted into tears at that momment sadly it has never been the same around her. But they where still going to miss there kagome.

.

.

.

.

The raven haired girl sighed she made it to the west. "That took forever." Putting her things in a tree she walked to a flowered meadow, "ah ha." Kagome saw a river a bit aways from where she was.

"Ah?" Kagome looked down somthing just bumped into her, and is now holding her leg.

"Momma!" Rin squeeled.

Kagome looked at the girl. "Hello rin!" Kagome smiled.

"Wheres uncle mean head?" she asked in wonder. Kagome bent down to her level. "Inuyasha was very, very, very mean to me. And i don't like him anymore, so i don't travel with him rin." Rin gasped.

"Im sorry momma! But can you travel with me and sesshomaru-sama!"

"I don't know rin, gotta ask fluffy first!" Kagome giggled, as rins face got so happy.

"TOO FLUFFY-SAMA!" Rin ran off in search of her lord giggling. Kagome smiled. "Fluffer butt is gonna be mad at me." She spoke to herself.

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled as she ran away from the speed walking demon, suddenly he was infront of her. "KYA!" Kagome fell on top of the ice prince, she rolled off him and stood up.

"Why are you still on the ground ice boy? You get to fat to get up? " She teased.

Growling a bit sesshomaru got up. "No. And why did you call me fluffy when rin is near look at what you have done!" Rin ran around them repeating "Fluffy!" Over and over. Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru glared, "Why did i ever let you heal me."

"Because you loooove me~!" She sang.

"Do not." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Do so~!"

"Do. Not."

"DOOO SOOO~!"

"DO. NOT."

"Dooooooo s-" kagome stopped watching sesshomarus eye twitch in annoyance. Mission accomplished, smirking kagome pranced around with rin. "I made fluffy annoyeeddd~! I Made fluffy anoooooyed~! YAY! I made-" Rin joined in.

"I MAAADE FLUFFY ANNNOYYYYYED~! YAY!" They sang repeatedly.

Sesshomaru facepalmed "Females..."

.

.

.

.

END OF STORY? ;D

Haha, this was made to be a short oneshot. buuut i like it made i will make more? what you guys think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ahaha, wow i stoped writing my storys awhile ago. But i still get amazing reviews! Since i keep getting them i think i will do this chapter for you all. :D

i know my grammar and spelling are not the best but hey, you guys still gave me lovely reviews, sooooo here you go chapter two of FLUFFER BUTT! C:

.

.

.

CURSE WORDS AHEAD, AND KINDA OOC SESSHOMARU!

"talking"

'thinking'

OKAY ON TO THA STORY~~~~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mum!"

'Ngh...five more minutes...'

"Momma!"

"Nhh...?" A raven haired woman sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Mom! Get up!" A little girl giggled.

"Okay, okay, okay! Im up, rin im up!" Kagome sighed. The raven looked around unable to find sesshomaru.

"Hunny?"

"Yes momma?"

"Where is fluffer butt?" Kagome asked the small girl.

"Fluffy-sama went to get food!"

"Ohhh? I see thats good, momma's hungry!" Kagome smiled at rin, and the child giggled back.

Kagome sighed, got up, and went to ah-un, "hi buddie." She smiled as the dragon head's tilted. Kagome grabbed a new kimono out of ah-un's pouch, and proceeded to find a spot where nobody would see her getting dressed. But not to far from rin. Then she started changing.

Rin was twirling around waiting for kagome to get ready, when she saw a small tornato...? 'What is that...?' Rin wondered, she stood there watching as it got closer.

.

.

.

As Kagome finished getting dressed, she heard a blood curdling scream. The ravens heart froze and she ran, not her baby...Not again!

"Rin!" Kagome screamed as she entered the camp. Kagome scanned the area untell her eyes landed on a shivering ball on the ground crying "Momma!" Over and over with koga standing over her.

"Rin!" Kagome ran over to her and picked her up "shh, shh, shh... Mommas here sweet heart, its okay."

"M-momma!" Rin cryed softly, calming down since the raven was there.

"Shh, its okay hunny" Kagome then looked at koga, well not a look...more like a glare that would even make sesshomaru think twice.

"What did you do to my baby?" She asked in a hiss. Koga stepped back and put his hands up. "WOAH! Woah! Woah! Kags i did nothin', i swear!"

Kagome eyed koga, then looked back at rin, "hunny? Did he do anything?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"...N-no, momma, i-i- he...just appered in front of rin! A-and rin was alone!...i-i thought he was gonna hurt me! " She wimpered.

Kagome smiled then set her down, and whispered into the girls ear "Hunny this one is very nice! and you know, i bet my rin could get him wrapped around her little finger!" Kagome giggled.

Rin's eyes went huge and her grin could put the sun to shame with how bright it was. "REALLY?!"

"Of course!"

Rin giggled and went to get some flowers, she'll talk to the wolf later! Kagome watched her but then she heard Koga cough she looked at him, his face saying he heard everything.

Kagome smiled innocently. "Yes koga?"

"Hmph! I don't think she could! Im to much of a...free spirit~ " Koga sparkled.

Kagome giggled softly.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru started running back after he wrapped the meat chunks in leafs, once entering the camp he heard the whole,"" wrap around rin's finger"" and kogas ""Free...spirit~ ""

"Hnn, i have not seen this in awhile." Sesshomaru said as he stared at kogas sparkles.

Koga and kagomes head snaped over to sesshomaru, "Seen what?" Koga asked confused.

" A piece of shit, sparkle." Sesshomaru deadpanned. Kagomes eyes got huge and she started full out laughing.

Koga glared "F-you!"

"I would rather not." Sesshomaru deadpanned again. Kogas face got red in anger.

"Go to hell!" He hissed to sesshomaru.

"Im already in hell by being forced into your presence."

Koga growled "...w-well your an ass!"

"Hn, your simply to stupid to insult." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"YOU ALREADY DID!" Koga exploded.

"Hn? Im shocked you can grasp that." Sesshomaru stated.

.

.

.

THE END FOR NOW~

Did you like it? Was it funny? I hope it was! :D


End file.
